Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abutment element for dampers (shock-absorbers) of sliding doors, to a method for its production and assembly.
Description of the Related Art
On certain cabinets there are mounted sliding doors in order to avoid the disadvantages of the hinged ones, i.e. smaller closing surfaces of a compartment and bulky opening radii. Each sliding door is supported by a pair of brackets connected to carriages equipped with wheels sliding inside a rail, formed in a metal profile, arranged on the ceiling of the cabinet. To prevent that an excessive thrust on the door can make it crash into the end-of-travel stop, damping devices (shock absorbers) are used, integral with the door, which are activated only in the final part of the stroke. The damping devices are activated (or deactivated) when, while sliding with the door, they meet locators (called “activators”) fixed to the rail, positioned at appropriate points during assembly of the mechanism (see e.g. US2010071154).
Typically the activators are fixed by screws to the profile. One must not only bore the profile (delicate and expensive operation) but any boring or positioning error can ruin the profile or impose its replacement. Also, it is impossible to remove or move the activator without ruining the profile, and it is very difficult to adjust the position of the activator after any boring (e.g. to compensate for tolerances).
To obviate at least one of these problems is the main object of the invention, which is defined in the appended claims, in which the dependent ones define advantageous variants.